Diary of a Demon
by Lighting Scythe
Summary: Ever wanted to know what really went on in Naruto's head? Why don't we take a peek into Naruto's Diary! Some of the events have changed so be warned.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I really, really needed to write this down. It has been turning in my head for a while now and I just haven't been able to get it out. Also this is a dairy so there is a reason for some of the grammatical errors. I would appreciate it if you reviewed please :D. Thank you!

Sensei-Teacher

Chan-used at the end of girls, or young boys names

Teme-Bastard

Konoha-Village hidden in the leaves

Hokage-leader of said village

Genin-the lowest rank of ninja

Kyuubi-Nine tailed demon fox

Kami-deity

ANBU- a special squad of Ninjas under the direct command of the Hokage

* * *

_August 21_

_Kaka-Sensei said we should start writing down our feelings now that were Ninja's, heh. I bet you anything Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-Teme aren't going to do this. Well, maybe Sakura-Chan but she probably already had some kind of diary to begin with. Well I guess I should start off telling you about my self._

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a Genin of Konoha. I'm on Team 7 with Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-Teme. Sasuke is a real ass, thinking he's all high and mighty, Sakura is pretty and strong. She's been my crush longer then I can remember. When we were younger she used to be shy and got picked on a lot. Now she's outspoken and won't take and shit from anyone. I just wish she didn't like Sasuke-Teme so much…oh well._

_Anyway about me, I have a thousand year old demon sealed within my body, dead last in school, and hated by my entire village. My dream is to become the Hokage and I love Ramen. I hate Sasuke and Vegetables. I think that covers almost everything._

_August 24_

_When you think about being a Ninja, you think about totally kicking some evil guy's ass. You don't think about washing windows, cleaning houses, grocery shopping, mowing lawns, and catching FUCKING CATS'! I swear to god if I have to catch that fucking cat one more time I will just "accidentally" throw a fucking Kunai at it, ending its (and my) misery! It's been the fourth fucking time we had to go and catch the stupid little bitch!_

_August 26_

_Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10 all got together to celebrate us all passing the Genin exam. I don't think anyone really wanted me to go but I really, really wanted to know what happened at parties. I have never had a birthday party, Christmas party, or any other kind of party. I haven't even been to a festival! So even if Sakura-Chan and the others said I really shouldn't come, it would be boring, I went anyway._

_There had been loud music, dancing, games, and snacks. My ears still hurt from the loud music. I have really, really sensitive hearing and, unlike Kiba, can't turn it on and off. It was weird seeing my former classmates not in uniform. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all wore dresses. The guys just wore more comfortable clothing, but not me. To tell you the truth the only clothes I have are two pairs of jumpsuits, and 4 black and blue T-shirts._

_I was kind of ignored throughout the whole party. I just sat back and watch my comrades interact with each other. I guess that sounds unlike me but I didn't know what to do. I mean even Sasuke was mingling, Sasuke! I was scared that if I tried I would get noticed and thrown out. That's what usually happened when people realized the demon was trying to ruin their party. Great, I am starting to sound real emo. When people started to leave I fallowed. Maybe parties aren't meant for people like me…_

_August 30,_

_Nothing new to report, I am starting to feel left out though. The more I spend time with Sakura and Sasuke-Teme, the more I feel alone. Sakura has loving parents and everything handed to her on a silver platter. Sasuke has the whole village in the palm of his hand. People always saying how strong, smart, awesome, talented, and handsome he like he is just their perfect little angle. I hate really, really HATE IT!_

_September 3,_

_You know, this whole diary thing is really starting to help. I feel like some weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I think I'm going to take this a lot more seriously now. Ok let's see…I guess I will talk about Kyuubi, my demon, for a bit. Kyuubi attacked my village 12 years ago, on my birthday, and got sealed into me by the 4th Hokage at the cost of his life. It's the reason every one Konoha look's at me with absolute hatred. I can't blame the 4th, but I can blame the Kyuubi._

_Kyuubi whispers to me sometimes. Tells me to do…things I would rather not do. To tell the truth I used to do pranks to shut the voice in my head up. It worked, for a while. Now that I'm a Ninja, Kyuubi keeps talking about giving me power. At first I though there would be no way I would fall for such a stupid trap, but I find it harder and harder to resist. Does that make me a bad person?_

_September 5,_

_I hate Sasuke so FUCKING MUCH! We were sparing today and he decided to start talking. I hate it when he decides to start talking! He brought up the fact I don't have parents! I think he did it because I have gotten stronger, and he wants to remind me of my place. I fucking hate him! He said my parents probably abandoned me because they didn't want a disgrace like me in there home. It hurt so much. More then any punch could. Kaka-sensei said that was enough and told us to all go home and cool off. As I was walking home I realized something. Sasuke was most likely right._

_September 6,_

_Sasuke was really cold today and I was just as cold back. I still acted like my stupid self but ignored Sasuke completely. Sakura seemed to be oblivious to all, heh, and they call her the smart one. Kyuubi said I should kill Sasuke for saying such rude thinks to a higher being. I think Kyuubi is trying to make me think I'm a demon, and it's stating to work. _

_September 10,_

_Things keep getting worse and worse for Team 7. Sure, were all getting stronger but could take less and less of each other. Today was the worse day so far. It was colder the usual and Sakura must have been P.M.S.-ing. She was bitchy all day, snapping at every little thing. Sasuke got fed up and started yelling at her calling her names I would rather not repeat. Who knew Sasuke had such a colorful vocabulary. Amazingly, she started yelling back with just as colorful a vocabulary. Now once again my ears are sensitive and I hate snow (which as they were arguing it had started to snow) so I was getting pissed off really, really fast. When I started joining in on all the "fun" things got out of hand. Kunai's started flying, Justus all over the place, punches and kicks were being exchanged, it was a debacle. It didn't help we where standing in the middle of Konoha. What was worse was Kaka-sensei had gone to the bathroom and there was no one to stop us. Well, till the ANBU came around. Let's just say that this has been one of my worst day's so far on Team 7._

_September 11,_

_After are mission Kaka-sensei made us go out to eat at some BBQ place. Team 7 did not have a happy atmosphere about it. After the whole scene yesterday we where now being trailed by ANBU. The Hokage said it was to make sure we didn't do anymore property damage. It also seemed that Sakura had more or less gotten over her crush, and I can pretty much say the same. Now it just seemed like everyone hated everyone else._

_At the BBQ restaurant, we just so happen to run into Team 10 and 8. If you ask me it was probably a set up, planned by our senseis'. Ino got all over Sasuke and Sakura didn't bat an eyelash. I found it kind of funny when Ino got all mad. I bet she was more confused the angry. Things got more complicated from there. Kiba and the other boys all wanted to know what happened yesterday (word travel fast) and Sakura had to open her big ugly moth. She said Sasuke was being a stupid stuck up prick with a dick up his ass (Ino went nuts). I'm sure Sasuke was seeing red. He said the if Sakura hadn't been such an annoying loud month ugly pink haired whore nothing would have happened. It just got uglier from there. So being the kind and thoughtful person I was, I decided to interval…it didn't work like I hoped it would. _

_I said that it was both there fucking faults that the fight even got started. Also, that if Sasuke hadn't been trying to shoot Sakura and me with balls of fire and Sakura hadn't been throwing Kunai's around like a banshee on drugs we wouldn't have been caught by the ANBU. I was pretty sure everyone in the restaurant was gaping. It turned into a three way fight till Kaka-sensei reminded us about the stupid ANBU. Danm ANBU, danm Kakashi, danm life…_

_September 14,_

_We (Team 7) has more or less calm down. Though I think Kakashi was a little disappointed about that. Sadistic bastard was probably having the time of his life watching us struggling not to kill each other. In fact I bet he was routing for it, less students for him to teach. God, if we don't get some cooler missions soon I'm going to kill something (other then that fucking cat…)._

_September 16,_

_We finally got a better (take note I didn't say good) mission. We have to guard some stupid old drunk man. I already hate him (I seem to hate more and more people these days sigh), he had the nerve to call me short. Sure, I'm 12 and 4ft 9in, but that's not that short danm it! Something's off though, I can feel it in my bones. Sakura and Sasuke seem to feel it to. I'm not sure about Kaka-sensei; Kami knows what goes on in that man's mind._

_September 18,_

_You won't believe how this mission has turned out. It seems that Tazuna lied and this C-ranked mission is really and A-ranked mission! Some guy named Gato is after his life and sent a couple of A-ranked missing Nins after him. One was named Zabuza, we don't know much about the other one. All we know is that he was (might still be) a hunter Nin. We were about to kill Zabuza but the fake Hunter Nin save him by putting him in a fake death trance. I can't wait to get a second try at Zabuza and that hunter Nin! I got to go train; kaka-sensei said he was going to teach us something new. I will protect Tazuna….no matter how much of an ass he is._

_September 20,_

_We found out about Inari's past today. It's kind of sad that his dad died for no reason but the fact he was a hero. I really am starting to hate this Gato guy. Inari is still a little brat though. He still has family, a mother and grandfather. He has food on the table and I bet he could have lots of friends if he wanted! HE has a chance at lest, unlike me. But maybe I shouldn't have been so mean. Aghhhh, I don't know what to do. It's not like he knows what I have been through. I feel kind of bad now. Danm…_

_September 25,_

_Death, I never new it could be so scary. No, not when _you're_ dieing but when someone else is. To see their life slip slowly away from them…it's so…frightening. You think it would be so easy to take another's life but when your there, the Kunai in you hand, its so, so much harder. You find your self scared and it takes all your will power not to drop the Kunai in your shaking hands. You tell you're self not to think about, that this is your job, but…you still think. Think of how many people are going to feel the loss of the person your about to kill, how many people your going to make sad._

_I watched as Sasuke's life faded away. I never liked him, or that's what I would like to think, but as his eyes clouded over…I never want to see that again. Not him, not Sakura, not even Kaka-sensei I don't want any of them to become but a memory. I was so angry I wanted to rip apart the Hunter Nin so badly. Till I found out the Hunter Nin was Haku. Haku's still dead; I managed to kill him before he ran off to save Zabuza. When both of them where fading Zabuza told Haku he always thought of him as a son. I regret it, oh how I regret it. Gato's dead, the villager have regained their confidence, and Sasuke still alive, but I can't help but feel empty. _

_September 27,_

_We might be here for a few more weeks but that's ok. I need to think some things over. Ever since Sasuke's "death", things have been put into a whole other perspective. It ends up I really care about the stupid Teme. I guess maybe this whole time Sakura, Sakura, and Kaka-sensei have become my family, a little dysfunctional yes, but a family none the less. Kami, I really have to start eating ramen again. I'm starting to use big words and get all mushy (it's bad enough I've started thinking because of this stupid diary). God what would the other think if they saw this shiver. _

_September 30,_

_Have you ever notice that it doesn't snow in the wave country. I mean in Konoha we only get sown in December (that one fucking time when Team 7 was arguing did not count. Some stupid bystander used some Snow jutsu. It's ok though, he won't be using any jutsu soon without his hands…) and some times in January. The only place that gets a lot of snow (other then the snow country for obvious reasons) was the Stone country. Oh…my…god…have I really sunk this low as to be talking about snow in my diary (journal, Naruto, journal this is not a diary)! I really have to…go do something…like right now!_

_September 31,_

_Yes, I have returned. It so boring around here (I almost wish we hadn't kill Gato…almost). I did find something cool out; both Sakura and Sasuke have their own dia-journals too. I saw Sasuke writing in his last night and Sakura in hers a few hours ago. I feel a little better knowing I'm not the only one writing in a JOURNAL! I am really, really bored you know…_

_October 1,_

_I can't get the blood to wash away! At first I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away. I have been dreaming of Haku dieing for a few days. I asked Kakashi about it and he said it was normal. I thought that if ignoring it didn't work then I would write about it in here. I really wish I hadn't killed Haku. We could have been friends and now…we will never know. I won't give up though. I will become Hokage even if I have to crush a few dreams on the way…_

_October 3,_

_Yeah, so I just realized something. I was looking through some of the old book that Tazuna had, and I came upon a book about foxes. I found something rather ironic in the book. It talks about a deity named Inari that was the god of fertility, rise, and foxes. It said that the god was often presented as either a woman or an old man. At one point in history some people believed that there had been two Inari's (sister and bother) one male, one female. Anyway, you have probably have already figured out what is so ironic about this. Though, I think I am one of the only people who would find this all funny, heh. I hope I can keep this book. I wonder what Konoha will say if I come back holding a book about foxes. Wow, I'm sadistic… _

_October 6,_

_Training's going well, more or less. As time passes Sakura, Sasuke, and I keep spending more and more time together. We have even started gather at night to write in our journals. I don't know how it works really. One of us end up pulling out are journal, and the next thing you know were all sitting in the dim light writing. Kaka-sensei has even started joining us, though he is just reading. It's…comfortable and I think none of us have really felt this…well. I mean Sakura has a family but what I have heard from is that neither of her parents are home much._

_Sakura told me about it during one of are spars. I don't think she meant to say it, it probably slipped out. Sasuke doesn't have a family (any more) and neither does Kaka-sensei. So, it's like we found an alternative, Team 7. _

_October 10,_

_None of us have been writing much, there's just nothing to say. Where leaving tomorrow though and heading back to Konoha. I'm kind of glad to be heading back, but I'm going to miss everyone in the Wave country. It's been nice staying with Tazuna and his family. I think this trip was for the best. Team 7 is starting to act like an actual team (the horror). _

_October 12,_

_Were back in Konoha. The Hokage was shocked when he heard about our mission. Apparently he hadn't known about the whole Zabuza and Gato thing. Kaka-sensei said something along the lines of "I forgot to tell the Hokage because a giant rabbit ate my carrot." Sakura looked like she was about to commit murder (Sasuke was getting there; he had pulled out his Uchiha Glare of death). I probably didn't look any less threatening. We couldn't get that mad at him though. I think all of us really enjoyed the "trip". _

_We all went out for BBQ (Kaka-sensei said we deserved it, I would prefer ramen though) and of course on are first day back we run into Team 10 and 8. I think there's some conspiracy against us. They seem a bit wary of us (wonder why). They asked us where we have been. When we told them about the A-ranked mission they freaked out (saying it was all unfair). Then Kiba said something alone the lines of me not deserving it being the dead last and that Sasuke probably saved my ass. That set off a bomb, and it was not me who exploded. _

_Both Sasuke and Sakura were all over Kiba. They said that I had been able to take down an ANBU level ninja by my self (I think they exaggerated a bit), and had gotten really strong. They said someone like Kiba had no reason to say that to me. I felt touched really, really touched. Sakura said that if Kiba was going to say things like that to her teammate, her friend, then she never wanted to see him again. Sakura ended up dragging Sasuke and me to a ramen stand instead. _


End file.
